When You´re In Love With A Beautiful Bunny
There are those little moments in life that may be short, but the more they happen, the more worthwhile they make life feel. To me, those moments are the ones I spend with her. Judy and I had our first wedding anniversary that day, and to honor that date, Bogo had given us a day off to spend together. We didn´t even need to beg that from him, I guess even he knows how much this means to us. We went and took a pleasure cruise on Rainforest District. Such a great night it was. Romantic dinner together, waltzing on the dance floor, and now we were at the hot tub we had booked for the two of us. The view from the room with the tub was amazing. From the window there, you could see all of the Rainbow District we were passing while on the boat. The candle lights in the room and the rose petals in the water sure helped the atmosphere too. As wonderful as that view was, even it paled in comparison to the most beautiful thing in the room. She just sat in the tub next to me, in her dark pink bikini and holding a cocktail glass she had just drunk out of. Even though she still looked the same as she did years ago, she seemed to get more and more beautiful day by day in my eyes. Those feminine purple eyes. Those soft ears. Those paws. Those hips. That adorable little cottontail. I could go on and on. But her personality and actions are what really claimed my heart. She never gave up and always did what was best for us. Like me, she made mistakes sometimes, but she always faced them and came through stronger. Ever since we had been together, the sadness and fear both of us had faced previously in our lives faded away slowly but surely. We treated each other as equals and always stuck together. Even though she was not the same species as I am, it didn´t stop us in the slightest. We let our love blossom. And look at her now, with a ring still in her paw. My partner and the hero of my life had become my dear wife. It was like a dream come true. Judy looked just as content as I did now. It wasn´t like at the naturist club where you bathe in public and she´d feel a bit awkward about it, there was just the two of us in the tub. The moments with just the two of us together. We both valued them highly. I leaned a bit closer to her, and placed my paw on her shoulder. She didn´t mind it at all, just smiled at me. I don´t always know what she´s thinking, but from the way she was smiling, it was most likely the same things as I was thinking at the moment. We had been married for a year and our love had shown no signs of stopping. Like it was meant to be eternal. We both loved the thought of it being so. I gently licked her face with my tongue. It was a fox thing that we did usually to our mates, even in ancient times. Judy winked at me mischievously. Something was up. Before I could do anything, she pulled me underneath the surface, where she started kissing me vigorously. Even underwater, that felt so wonderful. I responded in the same way, and we kept doing that for quite some time. Soon we both surfaced, with Judy in my embrace. Even when she was all wet, she still looked gorgeous and not at all messy like my tail after being in the pool. We were in no hurry to go anywhere that night. Our first wedding anniversary deserved to be celebrated as well as possible. I wouldn´t have minded if it would´ve lasted forever, quite frankly. That beauty of a rabbit gave me a romantic gaze while still staying in my embrace. Being in love with somebody like her was a wonderful experience of a lifetime. She had made this fox one happy husband, that´s for sure. Category:POV stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots